


King

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stare at him silently, examining his face. His lips pursed in a thin line,  his eyes concentrated on the ball in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

You stare at him silently, examining his face. His lips pursed in a thin line, his eyes concentrated on the ball in his hands. He throws it up.

«You know they’re right, Kageyama.» When the ball falls back down, he grips it instead of throwing it up again.

«…go away.» You know you should, but you can’t, not after what happened.

«Kageyama, please, I’m trying to help!» His arms lower, stlil holding the ball tightly. You can see his shoulders tremble lightly, and he turns to glare at you.

«I don’t want to talk to you anymore.» You open your mouth to say something, anything at all, but the anger in his voice and eyes scare you.

«…fine. Stay a king.» You already regret saying that, but you don’t take it back.

You just run away, tears rolling down your cheeks.


End file.
